


here is my fucking history finals exam

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: i hate you all so have a fucking pop quiz bitchjk i love you guys
Relationships: All of them - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	here is my fucking history finals exam

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk i wanted to just post sum shitpost so here you go!
> 
> but hey if your a smart piece of shit and can actually answer these questions, tell me in the coments below and dont forget to hit that kudos button! XD

Chapter 1 Principles of Government

1\. Government is the institution that makes and enforces public policy.

2\. What are the three basic powers that every government has in its possession?

A. legislative - authority to write bills which may become law

B. executive - authority to enforce laws

C. judicial - authority to interpret the law

3\. Below are the four defining characteristics of a State. Fill in the missing element:

A. population

B. territory

C. sovereignty

D. government

4\. True/False: The theory that underlies modern democracy in the last three centuries is designed to challenge

the idea that those of royal birth have the absolute authority to rule.

5\. Where can a person find a stated expression of the broader purposes of American government? (Hint: it is the opening paragraph to the United States Constitution)

6\. As it related to the geographic distribution of power which of the following is a type of government that seeks to divide power between a central and local governments?

A. Unitary B. Federal C. Confederate

7\. The idea that the state was created voluntarily by a free people is part of which theory on the origins of government?

A. evolutionary theory B. Divine Right Theory C. Force Theory D. Social Contract Theory

8\. Government can be defined by three sets of distinct relationships which are listed below. Fill in the missing information.

(A) Who can participate in the governing process.

(B) The geographic distribution of the governmental power within the state.

(C) The relationship between the legislative (lawmaking) and the executive (law-executing) branches of the government.

9\. True/False. The US has a Presidential system of democracy because the Chief Executive is elected

separately from the legislature.

(A) In a Parliamentary type of democracy the Chief Executive is called a Prime Minister and is chosen from the legislature.

10\. True/False. The US economic system is said to be a mixed economy due to the fact that it includes free markets principles that are regulated by government regulatory agencies.

Chapter 2 Origins of American Government

11\. The North American British colonies are said to have inherited 3 basic concepts of government from Britain itself. Which of those three is missing below?

A. Representative Government

B. limited Government

C. Ordered Government

D. In the space below, explain the difference between a Royal Charter, a Proprietary Charter, and a regular Charter.

A Royal Charter was used in 8 out of the 13 colonies. It gave the King the greatest amount of control over the colonies. Proprietary charters were used in 3 of the original colonies such as Pennsylvania. In a Proprietary colony the king gave someone permission to oversee the colony and essentially have a large hand in governing.

A regular charter colony was charter the gave the colonists the greatest amount of self-rule. Only two states used this type of charter. NOTE: DUE TO THE 3000 MILES IN BETWEEN LONDON AND NORTH

AMERICA, ALL OF THE COLONIES DID OPERATE WITH A SUBSTANTIAL DEGREE OF SELF

GOVERNANCE.

12\. What is the significance of such historic landmarks documents such as the Magna Carta, Petition of Right, and the English Bill of Rights?

The historic landmark documents listed above all contains elements of limited government which would later influence the writing of the US Constitution, particularly the Bill of Rights.

A. What was the name of Benjamin Franklin’s first proposal that would have brought about greater colonial unity had it been accepted by the crown at the outbreak of the French and Indian War?

Ben Franklin’s proposal was called the Albany Plan of Union and is one of the earliest examples of an event the brought the colonies towards a bit more unity in spite of the fact that it wasn’t approved by the Crown.

13\. The Declaration of Independence includes the foundational American concepts that people have natural rights and have the right to abolish forms of government that are abusive.

• It also stresses the people are endowed by their creator with certain unalienable rights.

• What does most of the Declaration of Independence (the document itself) go on to criticize?

The Declaration spends 2/3rds of itself enumerating all the wrongs done to the colonies by the British Crown.

14\. Ben Franklin was the oldest member of the Constitutional Convention which he claimed produced a governing document that was near perfect as possible considered the varied interests of those in attendance.

15\. What were the Federalist Papers?

The Federalist Papers were a series of newspaper articles written in the state of New York between 1787-1789 urging New Yorkers to ratify the newly proposed Constitution. These articles, written by such notable Framers as Alexander Hamilton, give readers some insight into the reasoning behind our nation’s Constitution.

16\. The first document that established the first national government for the United States was called the Articles of Confederation. In the space below list some of the key weaknesses of government that existed under this model of government:

• No power to tax, no national court system, one delegate per state regardless of population, no power to regulate interstate trade, amendments possible only with unanimous consent, 9/13 needed to pass a law...

A. What was the original purpose for the gathering of state delegates in Philadelphia in 1787?

The original purpose for the gathering of delegates in Philadelphia in 1787 was to revise the Articles of

Confederation.

B. The Constitution convention officially ended on September 17, 1787. Afterwards, it was sent to the states where it needed to be ratified by at least 3/4ths of the states before becoming law.

C. Those who favored ratification of the Constitution were called Federalists. Those who were opposed to it were called Anti-Federalists. (The Anti-Federalists were upset that the Constitution did not contain

protection of Civil Liberties, gave the President too much power, was written in secrecy, amongst other

complaints)

D. True or False. The Bill of Rights was ratified during the same year as the Constitution in 1789. (The Bill of Rights was not ratified until 1791, two years after the ratification of the Constitution)

17\. What were some of the major issues that were debated at the Constitutional Convention? (What was the difference between the Virginia Plan vs. the New Jersey Plan?)

.

Chapter 3 The Constitution

18\. Briefly describe the following characteristics of the United States Constitution?

A. popular sovereignty -

B. limited government -

C. separation of powers -

19\. A formal amendment requires that at least 3/4ths of the states ratify the proposed amendment in order for it to become law.

a. How many times has the Constitution been amended? ____

b. What is a formal amendment?

c. Where have all of the formal amendments been proposed?

(Note: The President has NO official role in the formal amendment process)

d. What do we call the first 10 amendments to the US Constitution? The first 10 amendments to the US

Constitution are called the Bill of Rights. They were added at the insistence of the Anti-Federalists.

e. Describe how the formal amendment process exemplifies the principle of federalism?

All amendments to the Constitution must be proposed at the national level, but ratified at the state level. The shared responsibility is an expression of federalism at work.

20\. Informal Amendments are the process by which over time many changes have been made in the

Constitution which have not involved any changes in its written word.

Give one Example:

21\. Listed are some of the various ways that Congress can informally amend (change) the Constitution without formally amending the document: Explain each:

1\. passing basic legislation

2\. adding meaning to the “skeletal” portions of the Constitution

3\. exercising many of the various powers that are enumerated in the Constitution.

A. What is the name of the introduction to the U.S. Constitution?

B. Explain how “rule of law” holds the government accountable to the people?

Chapter 4 Federalism

22\. True/False. Under the US concept of Federalism all laws must be uniform across the entire nation, with absolutely no variation allowed between states on matters of local concern. (The very idea of Federalism allows local governments to have control over matters of local concern.)

Fill in the appropriate terms for each of the following definitions as they relate to powers given to the National government:

Expressed Powers –

Implied Powers –

Inherent Powers –

A. Define the following.

categorical grants: money given by the national government to the states for specific purposes with many strings attached.

block grants: money given by the national government to the states for general purposes. States can choose to spend the money as they best see fit. Less strings attached.

project grants: money applied for by states and local communities to be used for a specific stated purpose. i.e. street beautification projects, after school programs, etc.

B. True or False. Under the Constitutional clause known as privileges and immunities, no State can draw

unreasonable distinctions between its own residents and those person who happen to live in other states.

C. Define: Full Faith and Credit: Under Full Faith and Credit each state is expected to respect and uphold the legality of other states’ civil laws...i.e. marriage and driver’s licenses.

D. What is the difference between an “exclusive power” compared to a “concurrent power” as it applies to Federalism? An exclusive power is one that can only be exercised by the Federal government, whereas a concurrent power can be exercised by the Federal and the State governments.

Chapter 10-12 Congress

23\. What is the theoretical explanation as to why the US Congress is bicameral? (Think tea cups)

Theoretically the Senate should be the place where bills are given more deliberate consideration due to the fact that Senators serve 6 year terms and can therefor afford to make decisions that might be temporarily unpopular with voters, but forgotten before the next election. The House is the microwave oven of the Legislature, whereas the Senate is the crock pot. IN THEORY.

24\. A term of Congress lasts for 2 number of years.

25\. True/False . The United States House of Representatives has 435 number of members, while the US Senate has a total of 100 members.

26\. True/False. The process of redistricting Congressional Districts after a national census is the responsibility of State Legislatures.

27\. True/False. A Senator serves for 6 years between elections, while a member of the House serves for 4 years between elections. (Members of the House of Representatives serve for 2 year terms) (Note: A member of the Senate serves for 3 terms between elections, whereas members of the house are up for reelection at the end of each term)

28\. According to the Constitution, the official presiding officer in the US Senate is the responsibility of the VICE PRESIDENT. (Hint: Joe Biden)*

29\. Define the responsibilities of the following Congressional offices:

Majority/Minority Leader:

Majority/Minority Whip:

30\. True/False. Most often members of Congress are chosen to be committee chairpersons based on their Seniority (in other words the number of years that they have been in their respective chamber of Congress)

31\. True/False. Committees in Congress exist for numerous reasons, the most primary of which is to divide the massive numbers of bills that are introduced in each chamber for further consideration.

32\. True/False. Standing committee is a permanent committee, whereas a Conference committee is where bills are sent to iron out differences before being sent to the President.

33\. Who is allowed to introduce bills in either the House or the Senate?

Individual members of Congress are the only ones allowed to introduce bills in either the House or the Senate.

A. What is cloture? Cloture is the 60 votes needed in order to end a filibuster and bring a bill to a vote.

B. In the House the Rules Committee places a bill on the calendar. Who has this responsibility in the Senate?

Chapter 13-14 The Executive Branch

34\. Presidents are allowed to serve no more than 10 years according to the 22nd Amendment. During the last two years of a President’s time in office he/she is often times referred to as a lame duck.

34\. True/False. When the President gives his/her State of the Union Address he/she is serving in the capacity of Chief Legislator. (Know and think about the various roles that a President is asked to play while in office)

35\. What are the formal qualifications a person must have in order to become President of the United States?

• 35 years old

• natural born citizen

• resided in the US at least 14 years

36\. What have been some of the traditional informal qualifications that a person needs to be President:

• charisma

• spouse

• religion

• education

• prior experience

• gender

• race*

* 37. The nation’s first Primary is held in New Hampshire during Presidential election years, whereas the nation’s first Caucus is held in Iowa during the same year.

38\. True/False. In the past 30 years the Executive Branch has remained relatively the same in regards to the amount of power it has compared to the other branches of government.

39\. True/False. One of the major flaws with electoral college is that a candidate can win the popular vote, but lose the electoral vote, thereby losing the election.

40\. True/False. The power of clemency gives a President the authority to grant a reprieve, pardon, clemency, or amnesty to any person who has been convicted of committing a Federal crime, not a state crime.

Final Exam on Thursday: Today is Thursday: PLEASE finish and submit by Midnight (23:59) tonight!

Friday - Exam corrections for those who completed on Thursday, and Make-up for those who did not take the exam on Thursday. And you stand to lose points for finishing on Friday, instead of on time!!!


End file.
